Und der Himmel weint
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts sind viele tapfere Krieger zum Opfer gefallen. Deshalb findet gleich am nächsten Tag eine Beerdigung statt und sogar der Himmel scheint um den Verstorbenen zu weinen.


Und der Himmel weint

Die prächtigen Türme von Schloss Hogwarts in ihrem altehrwürdigen steinernen Gewand schienen mit dem grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel zu verschmelzen und eins zu werden mit dem silbrigen Nebel, der sie umgab. Dieses trostlose Bild wollte so gar nicht zu der sommerlichen Jahreszeit passen und erst recht nicht zu der Tatsache, dass die große Schlacht endlich vorbei und Voldemort gefallen war.

Für das Begräbnis, das an diesem Tage stattfand, hätten das trostlose Wetter und der wolkenverhangene Himmel in seiner düsteren Schönheit jedoch gar nicht passender sein können. Die vielen ganz in schwarz gekleideten Hexen und Zauberer waren um ein strahlend weißes Marmorgrabmal versammelt, von dem ein perlmuttartiger Glanz auszugehen schien. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen fiel dem Betrachter ein zweiter weitaus kleinerer Grabstein auf – schlicht und schwarz. Er war am Morgen dieses Tages dort aufgestellt worden, sodass der Verstorbene direkt neben der letzten Ruhestätte Albus Dumbledores lag. Die silberne Inschrift auf dem schwarzen Grabstein lautete: _„Hier ruht Severus Snape, der sein Leben für den Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort gab – getragen von seiner Liebe"_.

Der Junge, der überlebte, hatte diese Worte ausgewählt und sie hatten die Zustimmung der gestrengen Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall gefunden. Nun standen diese beiden irgendwo in der großen Menge der um den Grabstein Versammelten. Ausnahmslos alle wirkten zutiefst erschüttert und getroffen – besonders aber diejenigen, die den letzten Wortwechsel zwischen dem Auserwählten und dem Dunklen Lord am Vorabend mitverfolgt hatten. Andächtige Stille lag über dem Ort, nur unterbrochen von einigen Hexen, die leise in ihre Spitzentaschentücher schluchzten, während die Zauberer mit gesenktem Kopf betreten zu Boden starrten.

Das Seltsame daran war, dass kaum einer der Versammelten den Toten wahrhaftig vermissen würde. Kaum einer konnte ehrlich von sich sagen, er habe ihn gemocht oder er habe ihm als Mensch etwas bedeutet. Nein, sie betrauerten nicht _ihn_, sondern ihre eigene Schuld, ihr eigenes schlechtes Gewissen: Sie hatten sich doch tatsächlich allesamt in ihm geirrt. Sie hatten ihm allesamt Unrecht getan. Und nun war er für sie gestorben. Er war die ganze Zeit über auf der Seite des Lichts gestanden. Unfassbar! Dabei hatte doch alles gegen ihn gesprochen! Und dennoch ... _sie _waren im Unrecht. _Sie _konnten jetzt ein kleines Fünkchen dessen spüren, was er durchgemacht hatte: Sie mussten mit ihrer Schuld leben. _Deswegen_ trauerten sie.

Eine Ausnahme bildete ausgerechnet derjenige, der einst geglaubt hatte, er hasse diesen Mann genau so sehr wie Voldemort selbst. Harry Potter trauerte tatsächlich um Severus Snape. Er trauerte um den Mann, der Lily Evans geliebt hatte. Er trauerte um den Mann, der ihn selbst beschützt und ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, obwohl er ihn hasste. Er trauerte um den Mann, der einst an einem schönen Sommertag von James Potter gequält und gedemütigt worden war.

Harry blickte gen Himmel, beobachtete die schwarzen Wolkenberge, die sich am Horizont auftürmten, schloss dann die Augen und dachte nach. Allmählich dämmerte es ihm, was für ein großartiger Mensch Snape eigentlich gewesen war – auf seine eigene Art: verschlossen, unnahbar, sarkastisch, teilweise unausstehlich, aber trotzdem!

„Er war zwar ein Slytherin, aber er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte!", dachte Harry und seufzte tief auf: Warum nur hatte er so lange gebraucht, um das herauszufinden? Jetzt war es zu spät. Er würde es ihm niemals sagen können. Er würde sich niemals entschuldigen können. Er würde ihm niemals zeigen können, dass er in mancher Hinsicht doch anders war als sein Vater.

Eine Weile verharrte Harry Potter reglos, während es zu regnen begann. Einzelne Tropfen fielen auf die trauernde Menge und auf die Gräber. Harry lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Trommeln der Regentropfen. Und irgendwo aus der Ferne durch das leise Rauschen des Regens hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit und die weisen Worte, die sie einst über die Toten gesagt hatte, klangen in ihm nach: „Sie verlassen uns niemals ganz. Sie leben in uns fort."

Langsam schlug Harry die Augen wieder auf und wandte sich zu Ron und Hermine um. Ron wirkte ungewöhnlich still und ernst. Er hatte einen Arm um Hermines Schultern gelegt, auf deren Wangen Tränen schimmerten.

Inzwischen regnete es in Strömen.

Ron hatte bemerkt, dass Harry endlich zu ihm hinsah und murmelte unsicher: „Also ... ich dachte nicht, dass ich mich das mal sagen höre, aber ... schon irgendwie traurig, oder? ... Ich meine, immerhin stand er doch die ganze Zeit auf unserer Seite ... und dann auch noch aus _Liebe_ – ausgerechnet _Snape_!"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und flüsterte: „Natürlich ist es traurig, Ron! Und ... oh, mein Gott, es ist schrecklich, _wie _er gestorben ist! Und dass niemand ihm vertraut hat ... Aber jetzt, immerhin ... jetzt wissen alle die Wahrheit und ... und er liegt wenigstens neben jemandem, der ihn geschätzt hat ... und –" Ihre Stimme brach und sie schluchzte wieder.

„Und der Himmel weint", ergänzte Harry mit belegter Stimme und deutete nach oben in die schwarzen Wolkenberge, in den strömenden Regen, „Er weint um ihn."

Und so war es tatsächlich: Der Himmel weinte. Er weinte um den kleinen Jungen, der sich verängstigt in eine Ecke kauerte, als er seine Eltern streiten sah. Er weinte um den Schüler, der von den anderen verlacht und gedemütigt wurde. Er weinte um den Halbblutprinzen, der dunkle Flüche in sein Schulbuch kritzelte und eine Muggelstämmige liebte. Er weinte um den Todesser, der alles versuchte, um Ansehen zu erlangen und dazuzugehören. Er weinte um den Mann, der vor lauter Schmerz umkehrte. Er weinte um den Spion, der sein Leben riskierte. Er weinte um den Meister der Okklumentik, der es schaffte, seine Gefühle vor aller Welt zu verbergen und allen weis zu machen, er empfinde nichts. Er weinte um den Slytherin, der mutiger war als viele Gryffindors.

Der Himmel weinte um Severus Snape.

- ENDE -


End file.
